Teme'mais'Dobe'igual'Love?
by Lawentz
Summary: Sete dias. Sete longos dias, uma semana e um desejo louco de te encontrar novamente. "... Eu irei ao seu encontro, Sasuke!." SasuNaru Yaoi/Naruto's Pov e Sasuke's Pov. Último capítulo on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Naruto e cia são de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Estória fictícia sem fins lucrativos.

**Teme+DobeLove?**

**Capítulo um:**

O _Acordo._

Lá estava ele, parado em cima do que havia sobrado daquele quarto.

Numa ação rápida, Sasuke apareceu ao meu lado colocando seu braço em volta do meu pescoço.

"_É por isso que dessa vez, por capricho meu, você perderá a sua vida!"_

Foi quando ele desembainhou sua Katana, e a lamina cantou para mim. Em questões de segundos, Sai segurou o seu pulso, impedindo-o de encravinhá-la em minhas costas.

Eu nunca lhe agradeci por isso. Obrigado, Sai.

Irônico como as coisas acontecem, eu, Uzumaki Naruto que sempre havia dito que salvaria o meu melhor amigo, não pude fazer nada, ele tão perto, mas tão longe de minhas mãos. Se ao menos eu tivesse feito-o parar a força.

Odeio Uchiha Itachi, o odeio por ter tirado a única família que eu tinha. Meu melhor amigo, meu irmão.

Hoje, saímos de Konoha em um grupo grande, e depois de muito tempo, Kakashi-sensei está conosco.

Dessa vez eu com minhas mãos, trarei Sasuke de volta. Nem que pra isso eu tenha que quebrar todos os ossos de seu corpo, nem que pra isso eu tenha que dar minha vida para pará-lo, dessa vez eu não perderei, Sasuke.

Corria o mais rápido que conseguia, os demais estavam ficando pra trás, mas nada me pararia.

- Naruto no baka!Vai mais devagar. – Sakura-chan e Kakashi-sensei eram os que mais estavam perto de mim.

- Eu não posso parar, eu sinto... eu sinto o chakra do Sasuke. – Quando eu pensei que não era humanamente possível correr mais rápido, desembestei a correr mais rápido ainda.

Pouco tempo depois, eu havia me separado do time.

Olhei pra todos os lados, e um chakra a minha frente me chamou a atenção.

- Sasuke! – eu o chamei, ele e outras três pessoas estavam me olhando.

- Naruto. – Ele me olhava sério. Provavelmente estava praguejando mentalmente o motivo de eu ter ido atrás dele.

- Sasuke, quem é ele? – Foi a vez de uma menina de óculos dirigir a palavra.

- Uzumaki Naruto.. – Me apressei e me apresentei.

Ela ajeitou o óculos e me olhou da cabeça aos pés.

- Esse daí que é o tal do Naruto? – Ela mexeu a mão e fez cara de quem não se importava. Eu acabo com essa menina. Definitivamente, eu acabo com ela.

Sasuke cruzou os braços ironicamente. Ele sorriu de canto. De fato, eu não passava de uma piada pra ele. Uma piada repetida e sem graça.

- Sim! – Ele apenas confirmou. Não fez menção de mais nada.

Até ele caminhar na minha direção parando ao meu lado.

- Se não quer morrer, saia do meu caminho. – Senti o cheiro de sangue que emanava de Sasuke, o que tinha acontecido? Ele estava com a testa enfaixada e com cara de dor.

Teria ele encontrado Uchiha Itachi?

Provavelmente não.

- Vai fugir de novo, Sasuke? – Eu o desafiei enquanto estava de costas.

- Tsc. Eu não tenho tempo à perder com você Naruto. – foi frio e direto como sempre fora.

Eu me virei ao ouvir as palavras dele, agora mais uma vez frente a ele, eu sinto, meu corpo já não responde como antes.

Droga! Que sensação é essa?

- Se você quer me parar Naruto, eu te darei uma chance.. – Eu o fitei curioso, o que ele estaria armando?

Eu estreitei meus olhos, que merda de chance era essa?

- O que você quer dizer? – Eu realmente estava interessado no que ele iria propor.

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu ironicamente.

- Se quer que eu volte, me encontre no mesmo lugar de dois anos e meio atrás, em uma semana – Ele abriu os olhos já com o Sharingan a mostra.

Vale do Fim.

Só poderia ser o lugar que Sasuke mencionara. O que ele queria com isso?

- Teremos uma última luta! – Ele agora me fitava sério. Os outros três apenas escutavam o que Sasuke me propunha.

- Se eu vencer, você desistirá de sua vingança e voltará pra Konoha. – Meu principal objetivo, e eu tinha que cumprir.

- De acordo, mas se eu vencer. Você perderá a sua vida. – Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus. Uma sensação desconfortável percorreu o meu corpo e uma gota de nervosismo escorrer pelo meu rosto. Eu nada respondi, só consenti positivamente com a cabeça.

A garota, se aproximou de mim e passou a mão em meu rosto.

- Você não ficará com o **meu** Sasuke. – Eu corei de imediato, de que porra ela estava falando?

Puta oferecida.

Foram as únicas palavras que me vieram à mente para classificá-la.

Um dos três carregava uma enorme espada.

Espera, eu já havia visto aquela espada.. Não era do, Zabuza?

O portador da espada me esboçou alguma coisa com dentes ponte agudos, talvez ele classificasse aquilo como um sorriso.

Já eu não.

Sasuke ainda me fitava, eu virei meu rosto a ele, e com uma suspirada ele saiu correndo.

Ele e os outros três que formavam o _time_ de Sasuke.

Time. A quanto tempo não saímos em missão juntos, ein Sasuke?

Me questionava sozinho. Como se ele pudesse escutar o que eu dizia. Que besteira da minha parte.

Mas agora, eu vou te ajudar, querendo ou não.

Ouvi uma voz familiar pronunciar o meu nome em um timbre elevado. Me virei e Sakura-chan e o resto do time se aproximava.

Eu sorri, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas Sakura-chan veio na minha direção e me deu um soco violento.

Meus pés perderam o equilíbrio e eu cambaleei pra trás.

Esfreguei minha bochecha dolorida. E um forte gosto de sangue na boca me tomou os sentidos.

- Sakura-chan...? - Pela primeira vez ela estava me olhando com preocupação.

- Nunca mais tome a dianteira sozinho. – Eu a fitei com meus olhos ainda arregalados. E não consegui não sorrir.

- Obrigado, Sakura-chan. – Ela deu de ombros e sorriu em seguida.

- Naruto, você achou o Sasuke-kun? – agora seus lábios não tinham mais aquele sorriso.

Eu não posso, por mais que quisesse dizer. Eu não poderia dizer que por fraqueza minha, deixei o Sasuke mais uma vez ir embora.

Simplesmente não posso acabar com os sonhos da Sakura-chan.

- Entendo! – Ela disse num tom melancólico. Mas eu havia decido, não diria nada a ela, somente quando tivesse ganhando a nossa última luta. Trazendo comigo, Sasuke.

Até lá, me desculpe Sakura-chan.

- Não adianta continuarmos atrás do Sasuke, pelo menos não por hoje. Voltaremos a Konoha e amanhã procuraremos em outros pontos. – Kakashi-sensei se adiantou dando as coordenadas.

Todos nós nos colocamos a caminho de Konoha.

Mais uma vez, _sem _o Sasuke.

E agora, eu não paro de pensar no Teme.

Droga!

_**Continua...**_

---

**Estou viciada nesse casal º¬º**

**SasuNaru Owna 8D**

**Ah sim, minha primeira fic Yaoi.**

**Público Yaoista 8D**

**Espero que gostem :)))**

**Ah, review é bom e todos gostam néah?**

**Passar bem!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; _Naruto e cia são de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Estória fictícia sem fins lucrativos. (2)_

**N/A: **Os capítulos serão intercalados, cada capítulo será narrado pelo Sasuke ou pelo Naruto.

Esse capítulo contém spoiler do capítulo 384 do manga.

**Teme+Dobe(igual)Love?**

**Capítulo dois:**

_Que seja feita a sua vontade, aniki._

Tínhamos encontrado Naruto a pouco tempo atrás, e agora, estávamos correndo.

Eu sentia aquele odiado chakra cada vez mais forte.

Itachi.

Dessa vez será você quem perderá tudo.

Assim como fez naquela noite amaldiçoada.

Eu vivi.

Odiei.

Trai.

Treinei.

E finalmente o dia em que travaremos a batalha entre irmãos, chegou.

Enquanto corríamos, um chakra relativamente forte, veio em nossa direção.

Aquela roupa.

Akatsuki.

Esse rosto, já havia visto-o. Era o companheiro de Itachi.

O que apenas concretizou o que imaginava.

Itachi me espera no esconderijo dos Uchihas.

- Sasuke, pode passar. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso esboçado.

Eu nada disse, de qualquer forma, eu passaria por ele. Meu objetivo era o maldito que um dia eu chamei de irmão.

- Não, Sasuke você não pode ir sozinho é loucura! – Karin gritou tentando me impedir.

Sim, eu sabia que era loucura, mas minha vida foi poupada aquele dia, pra que finalmente a batalha entre o assassino do clã Uchiha e o vingador acontecesse.

Por ironia, ou não.

Suigetsu o conhecia.

- O que acha de nos divertimos enquanto esperamos Sasuke? – Um diálogo era formado entre Kisame e Suigetsu.

Eu não perdi tempo.

Com um pulo cruzei a visão de Kisame e prossegui.

Quanto tempo havia passado desde a hora que eu havia me separado do Hebi?

Calculei algo em torno de vinte minutos.

Enquanto pulava de árvore em árvore. Ergui minha cabeça ao avistar uma grande construção abandonada.

Itachi está lá dentro.

Meus pés pesadamente pousaram sobre o solo.

Voltei a correr em direção a construção. Passei pelos inúmeros corredores, aquele maldito chakra estava me conduzindo.

Ao final do enorme corredor que segui, acabei parando em um grande saguão.

Lá estava ele.

Uchiha Itachi sentado em um grande trono.

Finalmente te achei.

- Tsc. Você me vê morto? – Ele debochou como sempre. – Então vamos ver o quão boa está sua visão, Sasuke!

Maldito!

Aquele que um dia eu carinhosamente chamei de irmão. Agora me atacava com violentos golpes com uma kunai.

Saquei minha Kusanagi e as duas lâminas se colidiram.

Eu o ataquei, ele defendeu.

Com um golpe forte, ele me atirou longe.

Meus pés deslizaram pelo chão coberto por poeira.

Meus dedos começaram a se entrelaçar formando uma seqüência de posições.

Meu chakra materializou-se em minha mão.

Pus-me a correr em sua direção.

Enquanto corria, tratei de pegar minha Kusanagi que estava fincada no chão.

Parei bruscamente e com força colidi minha mão ao chão.

Chidori Nagashi.

A eletricidade percorreu o solo.

Itachi pulou e com minha velocidade finquei minha Kusanagi em seu abdômen.

Seu corpo sofreu um forte baque contra o chão. Eu permanecia fazendo pressão na espada em seu abdômen.

- Antes me responda uma coisa. – Foi quando ele ergueu a mão e com um sinal, apontou pro lado.

Meus olhos seguiram a posição que ele havia indicado.

Bastardo!

Lá estava Itachi mais uma vez olhando pra mim.

O corpo em que eu fazia pressão, se desfez em corvos.

Genjutsu.

- Mesmo assim, eu responderei.. O que quer saber, Sasuke? – Minha espada atravessou-o com suavidade.

Um ninja nunca deve abrir sua guarda.

_Aniki._

Ouvi seus lábios tossirem.

E lentamente retirei minha espada de dentro de si.

- Itachi.. você conseguiu o que queria? – Eu estava em sua frente, o fitando. Fitando a expressão singela estampada em seu rosto.

Foram poucos segundos de silêncio.

- Sim, eu consegui, irmão. – Dessa vez, foi eu quem coloquei um ponto final nessa história.

Sangue escorria por seus lábios cruzando a linha de seu rosto.

- ... – Eu nada respondi.

- Sasuke... – Ele balbuciou em um tom muito baixo. – Perdão!

Não podendo segurar tamanha surpresa.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Perdão...?

- Tsc. – Eu me sentia desconfortável.

Mas eu não poderia mostrar quaisquer tipos de sentimentos ainda presentes em mim.

- Você... conseguiu.. se fez.. mais forte.. – Eu o observei até que seus lábios parassem de se mover.

- Até um dia... _Irmão. – _Embainhei novamente minha Kusanagi

Um último suspiro.

Aquele lugar seria.. o _seu túmulo_.

Me virei e tratei de sair daquele lugar.

Só mais sete dias.

Sete dias e tudo estará acabado.

Nee Naruto?

Corri até onde havia me separado do Hebi.

Suigetsu e Kisame ainda lutavam.

Seus olhos semi cerrados, seus sorrisos irônicos e a mesma sede por sangue.

Eram iguais.

- Sasukeeeeeeee! – Karin correu em minha direção.

Estiquei minha mão em sua direção fazendo-a parar.

- Eu estou bem! – Os dois haviam parado. Kisame estava me olhando com sua Samehada apoiada em seu ombro direito.

- Entendo. – Foi a vez do Akatsuki falar. Meus olhos fixaram-se sobre chão.

Estava acabado.

Minha vingança.

- Nos encontraremos novamente, Uchiha Sasuke. – Apenas fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça enquanto Kisame desaparecia do meu campo de visão.

- Sasuke.. – Karin havia percebido.

Percebido o quão _nada_ eu estava me sentindo.

- Eu tenho algo a terminar.. – Eu deixaria o time.

Tinha uma última coisa a _fazer_.

Uma última coisa a _dizer._

E uma ultima pessoa a _ver_.

Naruto!

- Sasuke...? – Eu a olhei de soslaio.

Nada poderia me parar.

Minha última luta.

- Sayonara! – Num pulo me distanciei do meu time.

Irônico.

Novamente, meu _ex-time._

Hebi.

Ainda faltava uma semana.

Entretanto, eu tinha algo a fazer.

Droga, eu não paro de pensar naquele Dobe.

- Que coisa mais.. irritante!

_**Continua...**_

**Yoo (o(**

**Eu sei que nesses dois capítulos não tiveram nada de Yaoi ¬¬**

**Mas eu precisa fazer esses dois capítulos pra poder começar a escrever a parte yaoi º----º**

**A fanfic terá cerca de quatro á cinco capítulos. No máximo.**

**Vejamos o que mais.**

**Ah sim.**

**O título da fanfic foi baseada no nome da primeira abertura de Lovely Complex.**

**Se não viram, vale a pena ver :)**

_**Sessão Responde Review 8D**_

_-----_

_**Uchihinha chibiiii . **_

_Fico contente em saber que a minha fic foi a primeira yaoi que você leu deles :)_

_-----_

_**mfm2885**_

_8D. _

_Não demorei néah?_

_-----_

_**-Tratwy-**_

_Se curte yaoi, claaro que tem você no meio )_

_Que bom que você gostou._

_Ah, e esse não é o mesmo capítulo narrado pelo Sasuke-SEME XD_

_Não consigo vê-lo como Sas__uke_

_De quaqluer forma, espero que você continue a acompanha-la._

_-----_

_**Camis**_

_Obrigada )_

_Você também escreveu uma fic deles? º----º_

_Depois eu irei ler então (o(_

_Ah, respondi sua pergunta._

_Sim, é do LoveCom a idéia do título._

_E eu vi também o Live Action. ºrindo até hojeº_

_YoroshiQueeeeeeeeen!! XDD_

_Otani-kun é lindo º¬º_

_Tanto em filme quanto em anime n////n_

_-----_

_**Hajime Kirane-chan**_

_JDBFDHBF³_

_Concordo, está crescendo monstruosamente as fics que envolvem NaruSasu º---º_

_O que de fato, é um bom final pra nós Yaoistas 8DD_

_E por que não pedir pra você atualizar sua fic?_

_Atualiza vai? (Y)_

_Caso eu não tenha lido ainda, com certeza irei ler (o(_

_-----_

_**Uchiha Gih**_

_Noossa"_

_Obrigada pelos elogios )_

_Primeira fic 'Yaoi' sim.  
Mas não é primeira fic a escrever (o(_

_Espero que você continue a acompanha-la viu?_

_n.n_

_-----_

_**LahKage**_

_JMKNDUIS³_

_Eu leio qualquer coisa que envolva os dois º----º  
"ainda mais viciada"_

_Yahh )o)_

_Não demorei._

_Eu acho .-._

_-----_

_**Futari dake no Toki**_

_Yeah!!_

_Luta entre os dois º¬º_

_Suados e cansados n///////n_

_Sério?_

_Eu gosto da Karin, acho legal o jeito suuuper atirado dela. (Y)_

_Foi um diferencial, já que nenhum personagem do Naruto é assim._

_Achei o máximo )_

_Uma das personagens preferidas de Naruto )o)_

_Continuada /o/_

_-----_

**Espero que vocês continuem a acompanhá-la )**

**Bom 2008 (o(**

**E até o próximo capítulo ºpose de nice girlº**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; _Naruto e cia. são de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Estória fictícia sem fins lucrativos. (3)_

"_Pov's mesclados."_

**Teme Dobe(Igual)Love?**

**Penúltimo capítulo**:

_Entre o céu e o Inferno._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Naruto's Pov.**

Me revirei na cama centenas de vezes.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu havia olhado pro relógio.

Droga!

Por que as horas passam tão devagar?

Essa sensação desconfortável que não me deixa descansar.

Meu corpo não para de suar quando eu penso no Teme.

E o que mais está me deixando nervoso, é que amanhã faz uma semana que eu o tinha visto.

A essa hora amanhã, tudo estará acabado.

E Sasuke, querendo ou não. Você estará aqui comigo.

Ã?

Espera.

Que merda é essa que eu estou pensando?

- Ah, que droga! – Esfreguei meu cabelo bagunçando-o.

Eu tinha que tirar esses pensamentos estranhos da minha cabeça.

- Não dá, quanto mais eu tento, mais eu penso nele. – Um meio sorriso esboçou em meus lábios.

Me sentei na cama.

Foi quando eu me toquei de algo.

- Eu.. gosto do Teme. – Meus olhos se arregalaram ao máximo. E uma batida mais forte liderou meu coração.

Eu revirei meus olhos parando-os sobre minhas mãos, fiquei a olhá-las.

- O que está acontecendo comigo?

Cerrei meus punhos.

- Amanhã..

Me aguarde.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Sasuke's Pov.**

Meus olhos estavam cerrados.

Meu corpo descansava sob uma árvore.

Mais minha mente não parava.

Eu tenho.

- Eu tenho que te matar, Naruto!

Abri meus olhos. A noite ainda estava presente.

Dei uma longa suspirada me pondo de pé.

Tenho que me apressar.

- Me distanciei muito de Konoha.

Concentrei chakra nas solas das minhas sandálias e com um forte pulo me equilibrei em cima de um tronco.

Correr.

Correr o máximo que eu puder.

Eu tenho que te encontrar Naruto.

- Eu tenho que fazer esse sentimento desaparecer.

Apertei o suporte da minha Kusanagi com força.

- E o único jeito, é acabar com aquele que provoca esses sentimentos.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Naruto's Pov.**

Já havia andado por todos os cantos do meu quarto.

Eu sentia uma enorme ansiedade de vê-lo.

Eu precisava. Eu queria.

- Sasuke! – Meus lábios pronunciaram mais uma vez o nome do traidor.

Nervosamente passei a mão na minha testa.

Já havia começado a amanhecer.

Finalmente.

Depois de uma semana longa.

Tratei de me vestir. Caminhei até a mesa e de lá peguei meu hitaiate. O amarrei com força a minha testa.

Revirei meus olhos para o relógio. Este marcava quinze pras seis.

Mas eu não agüentava, eu tinha que ir o mais breve possível.

Abri a porta, e num pulo pousei sobre um telhado.

A partir de então, comecei a traçar o caminho até o vale do fim.

Não tinha uma hora especifica dada pelo Teme.

Apenas as coordenadas do local de onde nos encontraríamos.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Sasuke's Pov.**

Eu estava parado. Parado em frente à fronteira que limitava Konoha.

Em minha frente estavam as duas grandes estátuas, presas em uma eterna batalha.

Um rio os separava. Como a mim e a Naruto naquele dia.

Me sentei em cima da estátua de Uchiha Madara. O grande fundador do clã Uchiha.

- Atrasado como sempre. – Cruzei meus braços. - ...Naruto!

O fitei de soslaio enquanto meus lábios esboçavam um sorriso ansioso.

- Sasuke! – Ele arfava, seus pulmões tentavam ao máximo suprir seu corpo com oxigênio. – Eu...

- Não é hora para besteiras, Naruto! – Saquei minha Kusanagi e a apoiei em meu ombro. Aquele irônico sorriso que sempre acompanhava meus lábios estava exposto.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Naruto's Pov.**

Maldição!

Aquele sorriso manipulador dele.

Esse sorriso que me deixa sem ação.

- Então, quando eu te derrotar, você terá que me ouvir! – Conclui.

- Como se isso fosse possível. – Ele debochou. Droga! Definitivamente, isso será difícil. Entretanto, meu desejo de dizer tudo o que tenho guardado dentro de mim, é maior.

Ele correu em minha direção.

Mas em questão de uma suspirada ele desapareceu.

Meus olhos correram por todos os lados.

Cima, em baixo, lados.

Nada.

Apertei com força meu punho.

- Concentre-se Naruto! – Repeti em um timbre baixo. Eu tinha que localizá-lo.

Sentir o deslocamento de seu chakra.

- EM BAIXO! – Gritei desviando do buraco que se abria sob meus pés.

Pulei pra outro lado.

Droga! Como ele é rápido.

Fiz o possível pra me desviar. Mas senti uma dor lancinante percorrer meu braço e um líquido quente escorrer manchando minha roupa.

Levei minha mão à ferida. Meus olhos se estreitaram devido à dor.

E em minha frente parado, estava ele.

Com aquele sorriso descarado estampado.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Sasuke's Pov.**

Meu sorriso ainda me acompanhava.

Permanecia fraco como sempre fora.

Suspirei e embainhei minha espada.

- Quando for um oponente a altura, eu volto!

Sim, eu estava lhe provocando.

Aquela expressão que ele fazia, de certa forma, me excitava.

E isso me fazia ainda mais querer lutar com ele.

Nenhum oponente nunca me provocara tal sensação.

- ORA SEU! – Ele esbravejou vindo em minha direção.

Sua mão suja com seu sangue estava fechada.

Ele planejava, me atacar com taijutsu?

Tolo!

Parei o soco que ele havia formulado com a palma de minha mão.

Ele tentou formar outro com a mão restante.

A segurei novamente.

Suas duas mãos estavam presas.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Naruto's Pov.**

Ele segurava meus punhos.

Ao menos eu consegui fazê-lo parar de sorrir.

Mas devido a isso. Ele estava muito próximo a mim.

Eu podia ver seu peito nu pelo grande decote de seu kimono.

Ergui meu olhar pro Sharingan ativado de Sasuke.

Ele aproximou o rosto pra perto do meu. E eu não pude evitar ficar incomodado com isso.

- Quer tocar? – Ele levou seus lábios à altura dos meus ouvidos.

- O-o que? – Senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Meu corpo, quer tocar? – Ele sorria de um modo diferente do normal.

- Ló-lógico que não, o que deu em você Teme? – Eu nervosamente indagava.

- Estava olhando pro meu peito! Acha que não percebi? – E ele cinicamente respondia.

- Não diga coisas estranhas. – Desviei o olhar dele, e por breves momentos, esqueci completamente que estávamos lutando.

Até que...

Um soco foi deferido em meu estômago.

Meus lábios se entreabriram e uma sonoridade de dor foi emitida deles.

Ele soltou meus punhos e eu os levei até meu estômago golpeado.

Minhas pernas cederam e cai de joelho sobre o chão rochoso.

- É esse o seu poder, Dobe? – Ele disse.

Com uma gorfada tirei o sangue que estava em minha boca.

Meus olhos estavam observando apenas os pés dele.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Sasuke's Pov**.

Me aproximei dele.

Cena deplorável pra um ninja que sempre havia dito que seria o Hokage.

- Teme! – Ele insistia. Maldita força de vontade além do normal.

Minha mão foi de encontro ao cabelo loiro de Naruto.

Senti os seus fios lisos entre meus dedos. E numa segurada, puxei a cabeça dele pra trás.

Seu rosto sisudo, apenas transformou-se em um sorridente.

- Hm.. ! – Exclamei. Estava fácil demais.

Aquele corpo em que eu segurava os cabelos, se desfez deixando apenas uma pequena nuvem de fumaça.

- SASUKEEEE! – Ele caia do céu em minha direção com o Rasengan apontado a mim.

- Até que enfim. – Saquei novamente minha Kusanagi e concentrei meu chakra na lâmina da mesma.

- OODAMA RASENGAN!

- CHIDORI NAGASHI!

Os dois poderes se colidiram.

E uma grande explosão de luz nos fez distanciarmos um do outro.

Fui arremessado com toda a força daquela explosão. Finquei minha espada no solo fazendo com que o impacto da velocidade fosse diminuído.

Quando me recompus.

Através da densa fumaça, estava Naruto com uma manta vermelha em torno de seu corpo.

- Recorreu ao poder da Kyuubi mais uma vez.. nee Naruto? – Não podia continuar brincando. Três caudas já haviam sido libertadas.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Naruto's Pov.**

Meu chakra aumentava gradativamente rápido.

Minhas feridas se fechavam.

E um grande Chakra percorria pelo meu corpo.

- Sasuke, eu disse que ia ganhar, e não me importo que o único meio seja a Kyuubi. – Eu abria e fechava meu punho.

Corri em sua direção, ele novamente desapareceu.

Mas dessa vez eu podia ver e sentir seu corpo e seu chakra se locomovendo.

- Atrás! – Me virei e mais uma vez o ataquei com meu Oodama Rasengan.

Dessa vez eu havia acertado o alvo.

Sasuke pousou sobre o chão. E sua testa sangrava.

Ele passou os dedos no sangue que escorria de sua ferida e fitou os dedos sujos.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Sasuke's Pov.**

Interessante!

Finalmente começou a lutar de verdade.

Mas essa brincadeira acaba agora.

Liberei meu chakra contido no selo.

Meu corpo estava tomado pelas marcas negras.

Senti meu corpo mudar e asas brotarem de minhas costas.

Com o chakra mais forte e com o corpo mais rápido.

Voei em sua direção o pegando pelo pescoço empurrando-o contra uma árvore.

Eu apertava cada vez mais seu frágil pescoço, enquanto suas mãos seguravam meus pulsos.

Ele gemia de dor.

E meu pulso começava a ficar ferido por causa das garras que ele possuía.

Minhas asas batiam, e eu apertava cada vez mais forte seu pescoço.

- Por que não se solta Naruto?

Com o poder que tinha, mais o da Kyuubi combinados, seria fácil se livrar.

- Porque... se eu ganhar essa luta.. – Ele estava cada vez com mais dificuldade para respirar. – Eu terei.. que dizer uma coisa..

- Tsc. E não disse que ganharia de qualquer jeito?

Ele sorriu.

- Curioso Sasuke?

Não pude evitar uma surpresa com as palavras dele.

Ele me empurrou com os pés e eu me distanciei.

- Tsc. Não diga bobagens.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Naruto's Pov.**

Meu pescoço doía.

Minha mão destra foi sobre meu pescoço.

Tossia como se algo bloqueasse a passagem de ar.

Sentia o chakra da Kyuubi rapidamente se separando do meu próprio.

E Sasuke, parado a poucos metros de mim, desativando o poder do selo.

- Se quisesse realmente, teria me matado.

Mas não o fez.

- Não quero matar alguém que nem ao menos pode se defender. – Ele sorriu de canto e colocou a mão sobre sua espada.

E novamente veio em minha direção correndo.

Eu fui de encontro a ele.

Saquei uma kunai e impedi que ele fincasse aquela espada em meu corpo.

O barulho dos dois metais se chocando..

E novamente, os dois corpos próximos.

Com um golpe de espada, ele fez minha kunai voar de minha mão indo de encontro à parede rochosa.

Meus olhos seguiram o trajeto da kunai.

Foi quando nesse curto intervalo de distração, a lâmina de sua espada estava parada na lateral de meu pescoço.

A senti fazer um corte superficial em minha pele.

Novamente estava ferido.

- Por quê...?

Ele podia.

Teve inúmeras chances de acabar com tudo.

Mas não o fez.

- Irônico, não? – Ele aproximou mais uma vez o seu rosto perto do meu e sussurrou. – Eu gosto de ter esse poder sobre você.

Senti meus olhos se arregalaram ao máximo.

E uma sensação percorrer todo o meu corpo.

- O que quer dizer? – Meus lábios estavam secos. Passava a língua desesperadamente para umedecê-los.

Minha respiração se acelerava.

- Interprete como quiser. – Ele retirou a espada de meu pescoço.

E com brutalidade, senti meu corpo ir de encontro ao chão.

Uma rasteira.

Ainda não conseguia assimilar as coisas.

Em questão de milésimos de segundos, meu corpo se encontrava deitado e Sasuke estava sentado sobre mim, suas pernas abertas, e cada joelho ao lado de meu corpo. Sobre meu tórax ele estava sentado.

Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer. As palavras fugiam de meus lábios e nenhuma frase se formava.

Minha mão destra foi pega pela a canhota de Sasuke. Levando-a ao lado de minha cabeça.

Ele tinha um... _Sorriso malicioso_?

Os dedos dele entrelaçaram aos meus. E senti uma forte dor tomar conta de todo o meu braço. Meus olhos correram desesperados a minha mão. E logo voltaram a mirar a expressão de dor do outro.

- Sasuke!. – Ele havia fincado uma kunai em nossas mãos prendendo-as no chão.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Sasuke's Pov.**

Eu o observava. Ele mantinha uma expressão de dor enquanto a kunai se fazia presente encravada em nossas mãos.

Os nossos sangues se misturavam. E uma pequena poça se formava sob o dorso da mão de Naruto.

- O que você quer de mim? – Ele me fitava confuso.

- Não, o que _você_ quer de mim, Naruto? – Ele enrubesceu-se, enquanto virava o rosto pro outro lado.

Ergui minha mão direita na direção do rosto do Dobe. E o toquei levemente.

Sua respiração começou a ficar mais pesada, eu podia sentir seus tórax subir e descer em baixo de mim.

Ele virou o rosto na minha direção, ainda continuava corado. Seus lábios abertos tentando capturar todo o oxigênio necessário pra suprir seus pulmões.

Com a mão livre, ele segurou na manga de meu kimono apertando-o com força.

Seus lábios abriam e fecham repetidas vezes. Eu apenas o fitava de cima enquanto seu corpo estava sob o meu.

-Sa-sasuke... – Sua caixa torácica subia e descia ainda mais velozmente.

Está... _Nervoso?_

- Hm...? – Foi o único som que meus lábios anunciaram.

Abaixei meu rosto na direção do de Naruto.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Naruto's Pov.**

Eu não conseguia respirar. Tinha dificuldade.

Era como se algo bloqueasse meus pulmões.

Ele estava tão próximo, tão diferente do que eu conhecia.

E tão... _Atraente._

Eu tentava, mas minha voz não saia.

Não com ele me fitando daquele jeito.

Sua mão ainda estava pousada sobre o meu rosto. Que no momento, devia estar o mais vermelho possível.

Meus olhos estavam fixos em seus lábios.

Eles estavam levemente entreabertos.

Tão... _Convidativos._

- Se não vai dizer nada.. – Ele tirou a mão de meu rosto e a levava de encontro à kunai.

Com força ele a puxou e eu não pude conter um grito de dor.

A feição dele apenas se contraiu um pouco.

O peso que o corpo dele fazia sobre o meu, começava a diminuir.

Ele estava levantando.

Mas eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso.

Impensado, segurei o seu pulso fazendo-o parar e me olhar.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer.

Meus olhos olhavam pro pulso do Teme, não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

Minha mão vaga pousou sobre meus olhos tampando-os.

- Droga, Sasuke... Por que você faz isso comigo?

Ele havia soltado o seu pulso de minha mão. Mas eu ainda não conseguia encará-lo. Meus olhos continuavam tampados pelas minhas mãos.

Foi quando..

Senti meu pescoço ser laçado pelos braços do Teme, e minhas costas ir de encontro com o peito quente dele.

Ele estava, me _abraçando_.

- E você acha que não faz nada comigo? – Ele sussurrou muito baixo.

Aquela sensação.

Eu não podia mais parar isso, eu estava... _Amando o Teme!_

**Continua...**

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Hey Minna-san 8D  
Pouts, demorei um bocado com esse capítulo. Queria pedir desculpas. Mas eu estava com bloqueio de idéia ;-;**

**Engraçado com uma xícara de chá com muito açúcar faz. Escrevi esse capítulo das três da manhã às cinco e vinte. Depois de quase um olho perdido e uma perna arrancada. Minha mãe me desculpou u.u**

**E por causa disso, só pude postar o capítulo agora de tarde.**

**Porque foi a hora que eu levantei 8D.**

**Caham.. Mas isso não vem ao caso.**

**Bom, próximo capítulo será o último.**

**Sessão Responde Review 8D**

_Uchiha Giih_

Weee /o/

Que bom que você gostou da idéia dos Pov's. Mais oh! Eu havia dito que tinha spoiler do capítulo 384 ein?

Continuação Mode On 8D

**-**

_Camis_

Opa, feliz dois mil e oito pra você também Camis-san \o\

Tudo de bom igualmente pra você.

Poisé, Kishimoto é do mal u.u

Mas como você, eu também achava que o Itachi não tinha sido derrotado. Ele apelão do que jeito que é. Entretanto, eu precisava por um fim naquilo e fiz que realmente fosse Itachi e não um bunshin. Ah cara, nem me fale. Eu também queria um Otani.

E olha que eu sou alta, 1,76. Será que ele vai me querer agora? 8DDD

Hohohoh, prontinho, encontro dos dois registrado.

-

_LahKage_

Somos duas. Leio qualquer coisa dos dois 8D.  
Que bom que você está gostando n.n

Itachi-senpai virou presunto o.o

-

_Uchihinha chibi_

Yeah! Eu também gosto do Itachi. Mas convenhamos que ele deve morrer no fim de tudo. Se não perde a graça. Itachi arrependido três ponto zero 8D. Gostou da parte Yaoi?

Que bom que você está gostando. E espero que também goste desse capítulo \o\

-

_Ka-chan_

Obrigada! Fico feliz que você a seguirá n.n

Atualizada.

-

_NaruSasu forever_

Prontinho, encontro deles concluído 8D.

E obrigada!

-

_MightKagome_

E eu digo, Obrigada!

E olha que eu vou esperar por isso viu?

n.n

-

_Nandinha_

Hohohoho.. Obrigada! Atualizada. 8D

-

_Teru_

Muito Obrigada n.n

Yah! Atualizada.

**E esse é o momento em que eu digo; Obrigada aos leitores yaoistas por fazerem o mundo um lugar melhor HAUHSUAHSAHUSH.**

**Caham.. Enfim.**

**Nos vemos no último capítulo.**

**Passar bem pessoal!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; _Naruto e cia. são de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Estória fictícia sem fins lucrativos. (4)_

_N/A: "Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Mas acontece que meu tempo livre foi diminuído muito, e devido a isso, ficou difícil de elaborar e escrever a fic. E em segundo; Queria agradecer a todos que leram e que a seguiram. A vocês eu digo; Obrigada!. E queria agradecer especialmente a quem deixou review dizendo o que estava achando da fic."_

_Pov focado em Naruto._

**Teme (mais) Dobe (Igual) Love?**

**Último Capítulo:  
**_A critério._

**Naruto's Pov.**

Seus braços ainda estavam laçados em meu pescoço.

O sangue que escorria da ferida em sua mão esquerda, pingava sobre minha calça.

Ele me abraçava com mais intensidade.

Como era boa essa sensação.

- Sasuke...! – Eu não conseguia mais suportar. Eu tinha que dizer. Tinha que contar tudo o que guardava dentro de mim.

Mas não pude.

Senti seus braços vagarosamente se afrouxarem em torno de meu pescoço.

Talvez ele não me corresponda da mesma forma.

Mas eu tenho que dizer.

- Sasuke... Eu... – Eu tentava ao máximo. Mas as palavras me faltavam. Assim como a coragem que se esvaia.

Tirei minhas mãos que estavam em frente dos meus olhos.

Meus olhos estavam focados em um ponto inexistente a frente..

Enquanto insuportavelmente, ele ainda se encontrava atrás de mim...

... _Calado._

Droga, eu não vou conseguir.

A única coisa que consegui fazer naquele momento foi rir nervosamente.

Meu coração entrecortava as batidas reguladas.

Mais uma vez senti a incômoda sensação de falta de ar.

Por quê...? Por que é tão difícil?

Cerrei meus olhos com força. Levei minha mão sadia sobre a minha outra – mão - ferida.

Definitivamente...

Eu não iria dizer nada.

Não conseguia. Iria soar muito estranho para o Teme. Eu não podia, talvez se o fizesse, nossos laços se partissem.

Não podia correr o risco.

Abri meus olhos, enquanto uma insuportável ardência nos mesmos se fazia presente.

Eu queria... _Chorar?_

Minha visão turva foi de encontro ao chão.

Foi quando...

Senti algo tocar minha nuca suavemente.

A respiração cálida e controlada de Sasuke chocava-se contra ela.

E uma caricia ser depositada na mesma.

Ergui a cabeça e arregalei meus olhos ao máximo que consegui.

Eu podia sentir os lábios quentes dele tocarem minha nuca.

Suas mãos irem de encontro aos meus braços.

Ele me virava lentamente.

Eu estava estático. Não pensava ou pronunciava nada.

Simplesmente estava surpreso por demais.

- Prefiro você assim... – Ele pronunciou-se quando eu já estava virado, cara a cara com ele.

- Ahn? – Indaguei, enquanto via um diferente foco em seus olhos.

Sua mão ferida, veio em minha direção até pousar sobre o zíper de minha jaqueta.

O senti deslocá-lo até em baixo, deixando exposta minha camiseta preta.

Ele a fitava inexpressivo. Enquanto eu, não podia conter a pigmentação avermelhada que tomava conta de meu rosto.

Involuntariamente minhas mãos foram até o kimono do Teme.

Eu segurava nas bordas do grande decote dele. Podia ver seu tórax subir e descer controladamente exatamente o oposto do meu próprio.

Vagarosamente, ele foi retirando minha jaqueta de meus ombros, fazendo-a deslizar pelos meus braços.

Ele retraiu minhas mãos de seu kimono, fazendo minha blusa terminar de ser retirada de meu corpo.

Naquela altura, eu já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

Me encontrava completamente absorto em inúmeros pensamentos que invadiam minha mente.

E todos eles tinham algo em comum; Sasuke.

Enquanto ele, do mesmo modo que começou, se manteve. Simplesmente; Calado!

Sasuke me inclinou deitando-me ao chão. Ele permanecia inexpressivo.

E aquilo estava se tornando tão... _Tentador!_

Uma mescla de sensações nunca sentidas dominaram o meu corpo.

Ele tremia, soava e se excitava. Sensações que meu corpo nunca havia notado.

Simplesmente, só podia senti-las com o Teme.

- Esperei muito...! – Enfim seus lábios cortaram o incomodo silêncio, terminando de se manifestar com um sádico sorriso de canto.

- ...? – Minha resposta ficou em questão. Eu não podia correr o risco de dizer algo que não fosse adequado com que o Sasuke havia dito.

Optei em não responder. Mas, talvez eu tenha sido covarde.

Eu o observava. Eu deitado e ele de joelhos me fitando.

Senti seu corpo pesadamente se por sobre o meu quadril.

Não tive como não conter um pequeno gemido.

Droga! Isso está me deixando louco.

O vi pegar uma kunai que estava no suporte preso a minha perna direita. E com a mesma, ele começar a rasgar minha camiseta.

_O que eu faço?_

_Não tenho essa resposta. _

_Me deixar levar pelo Teme?_

_Também não tenho essa resposta._

Meu peito nu exposto somente para o Sasuke. E no mesmo local onde eu havia me tocado que ele para mim, não era somente um companheiro de time.

_Era algo maior. _

A kunai foi arremessada para longe. Mas em nenhum momento, perdi o contato visual com ele.

Suas mãos deslizaram até as minhas, senti seus dedos roçarem na palma da minha – mão - e se entrelaçarem aos meus dedos pouco a pouco. Quando percebi, minhas mãos foram conduzidas sobre o peito dele. Meu rosto demonstrava a cada momento o quão envergonhado eu estava. E isso, de fato, não passou despercebido ao Teme.

- Não queria tocar? – Ele disse de um modo tão... _Sexy._

E mais uma vez, meu rosto esquentou e me faltou o ar.

Minhas mãos permaneciam estáticas sobre o seu peito. Enquanto ele próprio se desfazia da parte de cima de seu kimono.

Devido ao laço que ele usava na cintura, o kimono não foi de encontro ao chão. Ficou caído deixando seu peito a mostra enquanto ficava preso no laço – o kimono.

Uma visão, _tentadora._

- Não vai fazer nada? – Ele se curvou colocando as suas mãos ao lado de meu corpo fazendo com que o dele próprio – corpo – ficasse mais próximo de mim. Ele me olhava de cima, seu rosto inexpressivo, seus lábios entreabertos como um convite silencioso, e seu cabelo caído no rosto. Era algo que eu não podia deixar de notar. Algo que me fazia tremer interiormente e exteriormente.

E a essa altura, ele já sabia o que provocava em mim.

- Sa-sasuke, o que vo-você está fazendo? – Minha voz saia tremida de meus lábios.

- Calado, Dobe! – Mais do que antes, eu estava tremendo. Não por medo, mas por causa das ações do Teme.

Diferente de mim, Sasuke não aparentava estar nervoso. Na verdade, eu diria que ele está apenas... _Brincando!_

- Sa - Sai...! – Cerrei meus olhos fortemente com a mesma intensidade que o empurrava de cima de cima.

_Tentativa em vão._

Meus pulsos foram pesos pelas mãos dele e meus olhos mais uma vez cruzaram com os escarlates dele.

Droga!

- Eu já me contive demais. – Disse Sasuke. Após terem sido presos – pulsos -, o Teme fez com que meus braços colidissem violentamente no chão, cada um ao lado de minha cabeça.

Arregalei meus olhos o mais que eu pude. Eu... Eu não acredito no que ele disse.

_... Então... _

Senti um calor desenfreado percorrer meu corpo de cima a baixo numa velocidade além do normal. Os lábios cálidos do Sasuke tocavam na superfície de meu pescoço num ritmo compassado.

O Teme sabe. Sabe que eu não consigo me opor perante a ele. Mesmo que eu tentasse.

Subitamente, senti seu corpo inclinar e aderir-se mais ao meu, fazendo sua testa encontrar a minha.

Eu arfava, e ele... _Também?_

Pelos Hokages!

_... Então, ele... Também está se sentindo como eu?_

- Sasuke... – Balbuciei, mas parei ao ver seus olhos fixados aos meus.

Sua respiração quente escapava por dentre seus lábios, chocando-se contra os meus – lábios – próprios.

_Ah, Teme!_

- O que? – Arregalei novamente meus olhos, ele finalmente havia percebido o que eu queria lhe dizer? Mas, por hora, era melhor que tivesse ficado quieto.

Tão próximo a mim...

_...Seus lábios me convidando, seu corpo me provocando e sua atitude me excitando._

Um conjunto de sensações que me faziam querer prová-lo_, literalmente_.

- Por que eu não consigo? – Droga, eu acabei dizendo isso em voz alta. Agora o Teme está... Ahn? Sorrindo de lado?

Ah cara, isso mexe comigo de um jeito incontrolável.

- Não consegue...? Ou não quer tentar?

Como ele consegue ser tão descarado? E onde ele estava querendo chegar com essa conversa?

Por mais que eu tente fingir, ele sabe o que eu quero dizer. Mas, mesmo assim, as palavras se esvaem de meus lábios de um modo tão rápido que eu nem tenho chance de começar.

E novamente meus pulmões me pregam uma peça juntamente com meu coração que cisma em brincar comigo.

- Droga, Sasuke... Você sabe! – Eu pude sentir o calor tomar conta de meu rosto numa velocidade imensurável e uma vergonha desenfreada invadir meu ego.

- Faria diferença se eu soubesse? – Ele havia soltado meus pulsos, agora com as minhas mãos já livres, pude empurrá-lo de perto de mim.

- Me responde você! Faz diferença? – A essa altura, ele já não mais estava em cima de mim, agora estava apoiado de joelhos me lançando um olhar provocador. Enquanto eu estava direcionando meu olhar para ele e outrora pro lado oposto a ele.

Mil vezes droga. Isso não vai dar em nada.

Ou _não_ teria dado em nada.

Foi quando, nesse pequeno momento de distração. Ele pos sua mão destra sobre o meu rosto e me puxou bruscamente.

O QUE?

Quando voltei a ter consciência do que havia acabado de acontecer, foi que percebi... O Teme estava me beijando.

_Me... Beijando?_

Pisquei algumas repetidas vezes, mesmo vendo-o em minha frente, com os lábios selados aos meus. Eu não conseguia imaginar que ele fosse fazer algo tão... _Estranho._

E agora eu tinha a certeza que eu precisava.

Ele sabia, aliás... _Sabe_ o que eu sinto por ele.

Vagarosamente, fui sendo conduzido a me deitar no chão. Meus lábios ainda estavam sendo beijados, e agora eu... Não sei o que fazer ou dizer.

O Teme foi se separando de mim enquanto me encarava inexpressivo. E enquanto eu, completamente encabulado e vermelho o olhava temerosamente.

- Sasuke...! – Exclamei seu nome em um timbre baixo e trêmulo. Ele ainda me fitava, mas logo pude ver seu rosto mais uma vez tomar a frente do meu, fechando seus olhos e novamente capturando meus lábios com ferocidade. Sua mão pousou sobre o meu peito enquanto a outra me fazia caricias depravadas na região da virilha.

Não pude conter um gemido que acabou por escapar por entre o beijo. Droga. _Como eu o queria_. E agora ele me estava dando o prazer de prová-lo.

Conduzido pelo prazer que sentia no momento, minhas mãos percorreram seus musculosos braços, subindo até alcançar suas costas. Onde, alisava toda a extensão. Sasuke desceu o beijo até o meu pescoço, parando numa parte qualquer dando um chupão. Diante disso, mais uma vez um gemido foi exalado de meus lábios e minhas unhas traçaram caminhos em sua pele alva.

Esses arranhões ficarão por um tempo, Teme. A marca que nos encontramos mais uma vez.

Meus pulmões pediam por ar, mas meu corpo pedia cada vez mais o corpo do Sasuke.

Cada vez mais, o Teme ia me excitando com suas caricias. Suas mãos percorriam toda a extensão de meu corpo, em uma velocidade que me proporcionava sensações cada vez mais prazerosas e viciantes.

Mas...

Subitamente, os beijos e as caricias cessaram. E um par de olhos fixos e inexpressivos fitaram os meus. O peso do corpo do outro, começava a se desfazer. Quando assimilei, vi o Teme de pé, arrumando seu kimono.

Levemente ergui meu corpo e usei meus cotovelos de apoio. Eu ainda estava vermelho, meu coração ainda gritava, e meu corpo tremulava frente a ele.

- Preciso ir... – Depois de tudo, foi o que o Teme disse.

- ... – Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Simplesmente, essas palavras fizeram com que eu perdesse o solo sob mim. Então, ele vem, me toca, me beija, me faz sentir todas essas sensações estranhas, e depois, diz que precisa ir?

- Não. Eu disse a mim mesmo que se fosse preciso quebrar todos os seus ossos eu quebraria, só pra você ficar aqui... – Dei uma pausa para tomar a coragem que eu precisava. - _... Comigo...!_ – Nesse momento, eu senti meu rosto esquentar novamente.

Ele nada disse, apenas sorriu de canto. Seu habitual sorriso irônico. O mesmo que eu sempre presencio em meus sonhos. Aquele que é a sombra que me envolve.

Simplesmente, aquele sorriso que me faz _estremecer_.

Após ter gastado poucos segundos arrumando seu kimono, ele se voltou a mim e...

- Sete dias... Dobe! – Ele foi na direção de sua katana depositada no chão, a pegou, e a embainhou.

- Como? – Era minha vez de encará-lo.

O que diabos ele queria dizer com isso?

- Daqui a sete dias... – Ele se virou, ficando de costas para mim. – Sete dias, aqui, no vale do fim.

Mas...

- Por quê? – Droga, ele não diz de uma vez o que quer dizer. E ainda por cima, vai me deixar queimando de desejo por ele?

- Não quer uma última, _luta_? – Ele... Ele...? Merda, meu rosto rapidamente se esquentou com as palavras do Teme. Então, ele queria... _Continuar o que começamos?_

Eu ergui mais o meu corpo, e me pus sentado. Esbocei um sorriso e apontei meu polegar direito em sua direção.

- Hey, Sasuke! Daqui a uma semana, eu estarei mais forte! – Exclamei com toda a convicção que eu possuía.

Ele apenas me fitou de soslaio enquanto disfarçadamente um sorriso de '_desafio aceito_' tomava conta de seus lábios.

E como apareceu, ele se foi.

E no presente momento, o ardor do meu desejo, pulsa dentro de mim.

E agora é minha vez de dizer...

_Sete dias, Teme!_

**Fim!**

**-----------------**

Não, o fim nada tem haver com o filme O Chamado xDDD

E a fic chega a seu fim ;.;  
Adorei escrevê-la. Tudo o que eu imaginei, consegui colocar. Simplesmente, não faltou nada. E mais uma vez, eu agradeço quem a acompanhou até aqui.

E fica a _critério_ de cada um, imaginar o que acontece com eles depois de uma semana. (66)'  
Bom pessoal. Nos vemos em uma próxima fic (?) 8D.

**Última Sessão Responde Review.**

**Urahara Geta-Boushi**: Hohohohoh, muito obrigada Urahara-san 8D. E espero mesmo que você leia essa capítulo okz?

**mfm2885**: NSUDSUIDH³ Nos encontramos novamente xD Naruto leva a pior, bem, porque ele é o Naruto. Ele sofre pacas. Mas sempre ganha. Então é bom faze-lo sofrer (66)' Valeu 8D

**koneko****no****danna**: 8DDD. Prontinho, ta ai o último capítulo, e espero que sua amiga e seu namorado não te matem. E isso, seria decorrente do tema ser Yaoi? 8D

**Sinstanter**: Oh Yeah Baby! SasuNaru é o melhor º—º. Um, pensei em fazer lemon, mas na última hora, decidi em deixar isso pra imaginação de vocês. Sim, eu sou má. Prontinho, continuação ai (y)

**Orihiime**: Poisé, só quatro capítulos. Não fiz mais, porque ficaria algo chato e cansativo de se ler. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada n.n

**LahKage**: Queria comprar essa marca de presunto, deve ser super GOSTOSO 8DDDDD. Obrigada pelo elogio, e acho que esse capítulo nem foi como você esperava, néah?

**MightKagome**: Orra mano, valeu. Fiquei boba com o elogio. Mas cara, tem muiiiita fic boa deles. Procura um pouco que você achas, umas simplesmente maravilhosas. Okz?

**HH**: HH? Hunter x Hunter? xDD Tá, isso não vem ao caso agora. 8D. Acho que você não leu o que eu escrevi no meu perfil u.u Então eu explico, aquela fic SasuSaku, eu a excluí. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por perguntar. E desculpa pela informação que eu acabei de te dar. i.i

**Miss**.**Death**.**Dark**: Valeus!

**Abarai****Akai**: Me amo duas vezes 8D

**Ma**-**BakaYellow**: Yah! O Tio Kishi, podia fazer uma estória paralela como Evangelion Iron Maiden, eu ia curtir muito. Bem diferente da estória original. E desculpa pela demora dessa capítulo.

**Camis**: Magina, o importante é que você lembrou e mandou sua review 8D. Espero que tenha sido boa a sua viagem n.n. Obrigada pelo elogio. O capítulo três, foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever (y). Bem, e que nos trombemos novamente pelo mundo SasuNaru 8D. Ah, eu comecei a ler a sua fic _I wanna be a rock star. _Só que ainda não tive tempo de terminar de ler. ¬¬. Mas assim que possível eu termino e deixo uma review. E já adianto. Cara, que PERFEITA º¬º.

**Nobu**-**chi**: Obrigada, e acho que eu demorei néah? Gomen.

**Ino-chan 3**: Cara, valeu mesmo. E sim, esse foi o último capítulo. Talvez eu escreva outra fic, mas sei lá. Ultimamente, eu não tenho tido tempo y.y. E valeu.

**Luvpixel**: Obrigada. Concordo contigo, mano, a maioria das fics ele já começa com EU TE AMO. E isso, é intragável. Por isso resolvi fazer essa fic como eu gostaria. Sem o Eu te amo. Fica tão, clichê!. Bom, não fugi do que eu acho e assim termina a fic. Espero que você tenha gostado n.n

**Uchihinha chibi**: Itachi º¬º. Obrigada pelo elogio (y). Poisé, acabou i.i. E espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também chibi-chan 8D.

**NaruNaru**: Yah! É nóis. 8D. Ficou meio confuso sim, mas tem que ver de quem é o Pov pra tentar amenizar essa confusão. Tipo o livro do Sai? Metade irmão dele e metade ele? Curti a idéia º00000000º E a estória será sobre Naruto? E sim, Eu acho que seria SUPER LEGAL. Segue essa idéia, bora colocar ela em prática guria \o\

**Caio**: Que legal um menino seguindo a fic. Fico feliz que ela tenha atraído até o público masculino n.n. Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada pelos elogios. Pronto moço, fic continuada.

**Jaana A**.: Dor estranha? Mano, será um IM, Infarto do Miocárdio? Ou será, gases? 8DDDDDD. Ok okz, brincadeira. Gomen u.u Obrigada moça. Obrigada pelos elogios. Poisé, esse quesito 'Itachi Vivo' não ia acabar se encaixando com o que eu planejava, Caso contrário, o Sasuke não ia atrás do Naruto se o irmão estivesse vivo, concorda? Kisame reviver o Itachi? O.ó Hm, o que planejas Kisame? 8DDD.

Yah pessoas!  
E aqui eu vos digo; Até breve (?)  
Bohahahahaha! (engasga) ... (morre) x.x  
Fim.

Passar bem a todos!


End file.
